Find the quotient of the division $(3z^4-4z^3+5z^2-11z+2)/(2+3z)$.
Explanation: \[
\begin{array}{c|ccccc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{z^3} & -2z^2&+3z&-\frac{17}{3} \\
\cline{2-6}
3z+2 & 3z^4 &- 4z^3 &+ 5z^2&-11z&+2   \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{3z^4} & +2z^3  \\ 
\cline{2-3}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & -6z^3 & +5z^2   \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} &- 6z^3  &-4z^2  \\ 
\cline{3-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 0& 9z^2 & -11z   \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 9z^2 & +6z   \\
\cline{4-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 0 & -17z  & +2 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & &  & -17z  & -\frac{34}{3} \\
\cline{5-6}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & &  & 0 & +\frac{40}{3} \\
\end{array}
\]So the quotient is $\boxed{z^3  -2z^2+3z-\frac{17}{3}}$.